Even the Crystal Gems need help every now and then
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Alternate take on "Cheeseburger Backpack". Even the guardians of humanity need a helping hand from an unseen force.


Creation began on 02-18-14

Creation ended on 02-19-14

Steven Universe

Even the Crystal Gems need help every now and then

A/N: Alternate ending to _Cheeseburger Backpack_. What if Steven had the statue needed to restore the temple? Even the protectors of humanity need help sometimes. Here goes.

As Steven reached into his backpack for the Moon Goddess Statue, he felt a hand reach out and hand him something.

"Huh?" He pulled out and found the statue in his hand, but saw nothing else there but the other things he had packed in it. "Oh."

He placed the statue where it was supposed to go…and then they waited for whatever was to happen. A light then shone over the statue, raising it up into the air.

BLAST! A ring of light emanated from the statue and harmlessly past the Crystal Gems.

"Whoa!" Steven, Amethyst and Pearl gasped, and then felt the Lunar Sea Spire rumble. "Oh!"

Grass sprouted from the ground and on some of the pillars. Statues that were damaged regenerated into their previous, undamaged states, glistening like diamond. The Crystal Shrimp disappeared, down to the last member of the infestation, and the the temple began to rise from around the large whirlpool that had sustained the magical presence of the structure. When it reached an impressive height of thirty stories, it stopped and allowed the Crystal Gems an incredible sight of the vast ocean on all sides.

"You did it, Steven," Pearl praised Steven. "Way to go."

"Nice work, Steven," added Amethyst.

"Good job, Steven," added Garnet.

As they walked down the steps toward the crystal warp pad, Steven examined the restored parts of the temple and wondered if there would be any other trips to places like this.

_Congratulations, Steven Universe,_ he heard a man's voice in his head, and turned toward a series of pillars, and saw something that didn't seem to belong.

A dark man, against one of the pillars, dressed in blue robes, with eyes so dark that you couldn't see anything in them…except for a light that burned intensely. He looked at Steven, raised his right arm, which was crossed with his left arm…and gave him a "thumbs up" gesture and a smile.

"Steven?" Pearl asked him, and the boy looked toward her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"I, uh… I thought I saw someone," he explained, looking back to the pillars…and seeing no one there. "He was over there."

The Gems looked to where Steven pointed, but there wasn't the slightest hint of someone being there.

"Probably an echo of one of the Gems from long ago," suggested Garnet.

-x-

"…I think the next thing I'll do is put those Cookie Cats back into production," Brother Correction decided, sitting in his wooden throne. "That boy's not perfect…but he'll eventually wise up and become a great Crystal Gem…just as you were, Rose Quartz."

In front of him stood a pink-haired woman in a white dress with a star-shaped cutout on the abdomen area, revealing a darkened, circular space where something else used to reside.

"I appreciate you helping my boy," Rose expressed to him, then faded away. "He's a lot like his father."

"I dare not ask to know what you see in Greg Universe, preferring to accept your relationship as it is. You know, I could bring you back to life. I could defy the complications that come with being a Crystal Gem so you or the others will never have to make that kind of sacrifice again. You'd be able to be with Steven and Greg."

"I know you can…and you would," she stated, "but do me this favor…and don't for now. Do what you do best: Help the innocent, bring the guilty, wicked and evil to justice, and give hope to the hopeless."

Brother Correction smiled and nodded in the positive.

"Until next time, Ms. Quartz," he parted with her, and then she was gone. "They…are the Crystal Gems. They'll always save the day, and if you think they can't, they'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world…believe in…Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl…and Steven. Heh-heh."

He conjured up an ice cream sandwich shaped like a cat and took a bite out of it.

Until next time…

A/N: Well, here's my first _Steven Universe_ story. Also a way to see if there are readers and fans of the series that would like to see a change in the fictional universe where Steven's mother is brought back by supernatural means. Please, read and review. Peace out!


End file.
